Our Sailor Guardian, Alfred F Jones
by AmericanPotato16
Summary: Alfred is a regular teenage high schooler who's a crybaby, and isn't the sharpest pencil in the box. One day, a cat named Luna has chosen Alfred to be a Sailor soldier, and it is now his duty to defeat evil, and to find the prince.( Ships will be used!)
1. Act 1

Note from the author: Please understand that I am merely a beginner in writing crossovers, and that the story is highly influenced by the manga, not the anime. Thank you!

ONE

He looked through the newspaper as he was making pancakes. As he was looking, he spotted an image of a blonde man wearing a sailor suit. Titled next to the photo states "Sailor V Succeeds Once Again!"

The violet-eyed boy sighed. 'Sailor V is so amazing. He's so mature(and kind of handsome too).Too bad Al isn't a thing like him.'

He turned off the stove,grabbed the pan with pancakes, and placed them on a plate using a spatula. 'It's time to wake his ass up.'

The blond boy went upstairs and into his brother's room. The room was a huge mess. Comic books and burger wrappers were all over the floor. It was disgusting. Alfred was snoring loudly, and it was ANNOYING. It pissed Matthew off every time he tried to wake his brother up. "Hey Alfred, wake your ass up." It was pointless to even TRY to wake him up, but the Canadian only followed this routine in order to claim to Alfred that "he had tried to wake him up". He looked at the clock next to his drawer. "7:15… If I continue doing this, then I'll be late. Screw it, it's his responsibility,not mine." Matthew closed the door.

Alfred woke up from the sunlight hitting my face. 'Stupid sun, always ruining it for me!'

He turned my head to look at the clock. "Huh, it's 7:55…7:55?!"

The American jumped from his bed and ran to the pile of dirty laundry. After a few minutes of searching, he finally grabbed his school uniform from the pile, and started to change as quick as possible. "Crap,crap,CRAP!"

The blue-eyed boy ran to the bathroom, where he then began to brush his teeth and his hair. Grabbing his schoolbag, Alfred ran down the stairs. "Mattie,why didn't you-" The blonde stopped when he spotted a lunchbox and a note next to it. He picked up the note.

" Dear Alfred,

I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't budge. Here's your lunchbox.

With love,

Matthew."

"Thanks a lot." He muttered. Alfred grabbed the lunchbox and dashed out of his house and to school. As he was running, his shoe made contact with something, causing him to trip and fall. "Ow, that hurts!" He turned to see what wa the cause of his fall. It was a black cat. "Holy crap, I am so sorry,dude!" He picked up the cat. "You know, you're kinda cute,little dude!" Alfred then hugged the cat. Sometimes, Alfred doesn't really know his strength, because after the hug, the cat had scratched his face . "Ow!What was that for?'" He opened his eyes and looked back at the cat. Its small,black paws began to pat on the bandage that was on her head. "You want if off,little dude?" Alfred carefully used his fingers to removed the bandaid off the poor cat's head. Just as he had taken it off, the black cat had jumped away from him, and landed on a brick wall. A bald spot in shape of a crescent moon was on her forehead. It reminded Alfred of something,as if he has seen it before. But where? The bell rang. "Oh crap, I'm gonna be late!"

The final bell had rung, and unfortunately, Alfred was in trouble.

"Mr. Jones, stand outside of the classroom and reflect on your tardiness!" Yelled the teacher.

As he was standing outside, his stomach growled. 'Dammit, I didn't eat any breakfast.' He opened his schoolbag, and spotted the lunchbox that Matthew had made for him. Alfred opened the box, only to be amazed with what was in was a cheeseburger with freshly-cut fries. His mouth watered just looking at it.

"Oh well, I guess I'll be eating this for now!" Alfred grabbed the cheeseburger and took a bite. 'Mattie can be kind of mean sometimes, but he can sure make a kickass burger.'

"Alfred Freedom Jones! Just what do you think you're doing?!" Yelled the teacher. 'Crap.' A bit of laughter could be heard from inside the classroom. "Mr. Jones, doing silly actions such as these are the reasons why you get a score such as a 30 on the Math exam!" The teacher shoved the test sheet to his face. Alfred grabbed the test sheet. "Oh man, Mattie's gonna kill me."

The bell rang, and everyone exited the classroom. Two of Alfred's best buddies came out from the classroom. Eduard, who was the computer geek, and Toris, who was his best friend. "Hey guys! So glad to see you!"

" We're glad to see you too, Alfred." Said Toris.

" So, what did you get on the exam, Alfred?"

He gave them a sheepish grin. "I,uh,got a 30. What about you?"

Eduard gave Toris and Alfred a smirk. " Well, I didn't study much, since I was busy surfing through the internet, but the exam was a breeze." He lifted his test sheet, with a big,red 95 on it. 'Arrogant asshole.'

"Well, I got an 85 on it. I guess Eduard wins. Haha…" Toris gave a sheepish smile.

'Sometimes, I wish I could be just like Toris. He's so mature, and he's really smart.' Alfred thought. " Hey, have you guys heard about the robberies that have been occurring around the area?" Asked Toris.

Eduard was already typing on his laptop. 'Where did he get that?!' Alfred thought.

"Well, based on my research, all of these robberies have been occurring in jewelry stores, but were stopped by Sailor V." Said Eduard.

"Who's that?"Asked Alfred.

"He's a famous crime stopper. Rumor has it that he's been working with the police department. It looks as if they're looking for something."Said Eduard.

" I see.I guess I sort of get why they're robbing jewelry stores. Hey Toris, doesn't your buddy Feliks own a jewelry store?"

"Y-Yeah, he does. In fact, he's having a sale today."

" Really? I haven't seen that place in a while. Let's go! Maybe we can go to the arcade while we're on our way!"

Toris and Eduard sighed. Of course that was the reason why he wanted to go.

The school bell had finally rung, meaning that classes had ended for the high school students. The three of them had finally made it to the jewelry store (There was a delay due to the fact that Alfred attempted to enter the video game arcade, but was dragged out by both Toris and Eduard). They looked at that jewelry that was on the window display. Alfred was amazed by their beauty, but frowned when he looked at the price of some of these items.

"I really don't get girls. Why would they buy some silly rock, when I can buy a TON of burgers at McDonalds with that money?!"

"Hey there."

The three students turned to their right to see Feliks,who was standing next to the door.

"You brought your friends, Toris? Well, since you guys are his friends, I can give you all a discount."

"Uh, we're not here to buy jewelry,Feliks. We're just looking around." Said Toris.

"Fine, but if anything catches your eyes, then call me." Feliks entered the shop.

"That's strange." Said Toris.

"What's strange?" Asked Alfred.

"Feliks hardly ever has any sales."

"I'm going to buy this ring! It's so cute!" Said a schoolgirl.

"I love this necklace!" Yelled a brunette. The Polish man smirked.

'Hehehe...I need more energy from these young humans. I need MORE.'

The screams of the overly-hyped schoolgirls caused the American to gain a headache. Sure,he was loud, but not to the point where he would cause someone a headache. He's not oblivious.

"I think I'm gonna go now. Bye,guys!" Alfred waved his hand.

"Bye Alfred." Said Toris.

"Bye." Said Eduard.

Alfred decided to go back to the arcade. He looked at his test sheet."What am I going to do now? Mattie's gonna be so mad at me." He crumpled the paper, and formed it into a paper ball. Alfred threw the ball backwards,not noticing the blond man that was in back of him."Bloody hell! That hurts, you idiot!" Said someone in a British accent.

"Who are you calling an idiot?!" Yelled Alfred.

"Well, you,of course, stupid American."

The sandy-blonde haired male turned around, only to see an angry young man. He was wearing a tuxedo and a pair of sunglasses. Before Alfred could answer back, the green-eyed male spotted the crumpled paper and picked it up. He unwrapped it, and his eyes widened. "A 30? Ha! Better study,American!" He threw the test sheet back to the American. "Mind your own business, you limey!" Yelled Alfred. The unusual Englishman turned around and walked away.

'Who the heck wears a tuxedo in the middle of the day like that? Jerk.' Thought Alfred.

The green-eyed Brit looked at the jewelry store that Alfred had left from. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Hmmm… I wonder if this shop has the Silver Crystal?" He asked himself.

"I really need to distract myself." Alfred looked at the arcade's window. A Sailor V poster was taped on it. 'I wish I was Sailor V. He doesn't need to study, and he can kick butt all the time.'

"You know what, I'm gonna go play a game or two."

He entered the video game arcade.

"Come on,come on! Why can't I ever beat this boss?!" Alfred kept tapping on the "A" button on the machine.

A cute girl walked up to Alfred. "H-Hey there, Alfred. Playing again?" It was the video game manager,Regina Galante. She was a shy, Latvian girl (he even noticed her shaking every time she spoke to someone, which was quite strange), but she'd give a smile to any person she saw,no matter what. Those characteristics caused Alfred to have a small attraction towards the Latvian. He kind of had a thing for her. "I-Is that the Sailor V video game?" She asked.

"Yup!"

"Wow. You're terrible at it."

Well, there also was a negative characteristic that Regina had, which was being a bit too blunt. She also couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"H-Here,I'll help you." She said.

As they were both playing the game, the same black cat appeared out of nowhere.

Alfred turned around and spotted the cat. "Hey! You're the cat from this morning!" Yelled Alfred.

"Oh,th-that cat? It's been wandering around here for the past few days."Said Regina.

"Really?"

Alfred continued to look at the mysterious black cat. The cat began to glare, causing a shiver to run down Alfred's spine.

"U-Uh..I think I'll go home now." Said Alfred.

The sun had gone down when Alfred had reached his destination. He entered his home, dropped his school bag, and took off his shoes.

"Alfred,you're back?"

"Yup!" Yelled the American.

The Canadian boy came out from the kitchen.

"You won't believe who I met along the way home, Alfred."

"Really? Who?"

"Eduard."

'Crap.'

"He told me that your class took an exam, and he got a 95 on it. So Alfred, what did you get?" Asked Matthew.

Alfred slowly gave the test sheet to Matthew. The Canadian's eyes widened when he spotted the big,fat 30 on Alfred's test sheet.

"Leave." Said Matthew

"What?"

"I said leave. Out. Get out."

"Oh come on,Mattie! Don't be cruel!"

"No way. We promised mom that we'd do our best when she left us, and she left ME in charge of everything." Their mother had passed away last year due to a serious illness. She made Matthew the man of the house.

"Which wasn't fair! I'm the oldest! I'm the her-"

Before Alfred could finish his sentence, Matthew managed to shove him out the house. He slammed the door close to the American's face, and the sound of footsteps began to fade away.

Alfred began to bang on the door.

"Come on,Mattie, let me in! Let me in!"

Loud sobs came out from the blue-eyed boy's mouth. Tears began to fall from his eyes.

Meanwhile, Matthew ATTEMPTED to make soup. With Alfred's constant banging and his sobbing, it was nearly impossible to focus on preparing the meal. The blonde sighed and headed towards the door.

"Okay, you can come in." He said quietly.

He opened the door, and screamed when a huge weight fell on him. Alfred hugged his brother tightly.

"OHMAGOSH THANK YOU SO MUCH!IPROMISE IWILLNEVERGETA30ONTHETESTEVERAGAIN!"

"Okay,okay,I get it." The Canadian gave him a small smile.

The masked man looked at the jewelry store, observing the action that was occurring in it.

The Polish man laughed as he grabbed the container full of energy. " Hehehe… I've gained a lot of energy! Putting the jewels at a bargain was an excellent idea! And now I'll be able to get the real jewel!"

Toris woke up from Feliks's laughs. 'What is going on down there?'

He got out from his bed and quietly walked down the stairs. He spotted his best friend laughing by himself.

"Too bad the jewel's not here!" Yelled Feliks.

"Feliks?" Asked Toris.

The blonde haired male stood stiff for a few seconds, and then slowly turned around with a wide grin.

Alfred laid down on his bed. Crying had made him extremely tired, so he decided to take a nap. 'Just for a little while. Then I'll do my homework.' He thought. He closed his eyes, and fell into a suddenly felt extreme pain on his face, as if someone had scratched him. "Ow!" He opened his eyes and spotted a black cat,the same black cat with the crescent bald spot.

"Y-You're the cat with the bald spot!" Yelled Alfred.

"It's not a bald spot!" Yelled the cat.

'The cat can talk?!' Thought Alfred.

"My name is Luna, and I have been looking for you, Alfred F. Jones. I'm the same cat that you saved from those bratty kids! Without your help, I wouldn't have been able to use my locator abilities. But now that I found you, I'm starting to have a bit of hope!"

Alfred laid back on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Alfred, this is not a dream!"

'It's just a dream! It's just a dream!' The American continued to repeat this several times in his head.

"Here, I got something for you." Said Luna.

The blue-eyed boy opened his eyes to look at the cat, only to spot a brooch. He grabbed the item.

"Not bad." Asked Alfred. He pinned it on his school uniform."What's this?"

"There's been strange incidents occurring all around the city. Alfred you're the only one who can stop it!"

The brooch began to glow.

"Dude, what's going on?! The brooch...it's glowing!"

"Alfred, you have been chosen to be a soldier! Your mission is to gather the allies and to defeat the villains. You must also find the prince!"

"Dude, I am telling you that the brooch is freakin' glowing!"

Luna sighed. "You still don't believe me? Fine. Just yell 'Moon'."

"Moon?...Prism Power! Make up!" He instinctively said the rest. 'What? But how?' He asked himself. His whole body felt warm inside, as if something magical was he stopped feeling the warmth, he opened his eyes, only to see himself in a sailor suit! Two small,white hair barrettes were on his hair and two odango gems accessorized the back of his hair(please don't question it). Beautiful white goggles,that was also a mask for the American, had covered his face.

"What the heck's going on here?!" He yelled.

In his goggles, a scene began to appear. He saw Toris in it, but his face showed that of fear.

"Help! Feliks...Feliks is…!" Yelled Toris.

"No way! I-Is that Toris?!" Yelled Alfred.

"Now do you believe me?" Asked Luna.

"I don't know what the heck is going on here Luna, but I gotta help my buddy over there!"

"Someone, h-help!" Said Toris. Feliks's hands pressed on the Lithuanian's neck, keeping the air out of his body.

"I'm not Feliks!Hehehe!" His face had changed to that of a monster.

"The real Feliks is in the basement, and is probably dying of starvation!"

The British man was about to interfere, but was interrupted by a certain sandy-blonde haired boy.

"Get your nasty hands off Toris, you old hag!" Yelled the American.

"Who the hell are you?!" Asked the monster.

"I…ummm...uh…"

He turned around to look at the moon. Luna gave a small meow to it.

'That's it!'He thought.

"I am the pretty sailor suited soldier of love and justice! I am Sailor Moon, and I'm the hero!" He yelled.

"Ha! Pretty pathetic! I've never heard about a boy in a sailor suit!"

"Hey!"

"Nevermind!The victims who gave me the energy, rise and fight!"

Every girl that had bought a piece of jewelry had risen and began to go to the jewelry store. They were finally in the building.

"All of you, kill him!"

The women began to attack Alfred. He tried to dodge the attacks, but was almost hit by a glass bottle. The American fell, and scraped his knee. It began to bleed.

"What the-this really isn't a dream!" He yelled.

"What are you doing, Sailor Moon?! Do something!" Yelled Luna.

"Why me?! Why do I always have to suffer?! I just wanna go home!" He yelled.

The sandy blonde haired boy began to wail. His cries were so loud, that his odango gems used the noise as super sonic waves. Glass shattered all around him, and the women began to fall unconscious. The monster covered its ears.

"Ugghhh! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Yelled the monster.

"Alfred, now's your chance! Use 'Moon Tiara Boomerang'!" Said Luna.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!" Said Alfred.

The tiara that was on his forehead had transformed into a disc-like figure.

He threw the tiara at the monster. "Moon tiara boomerang!"

The tiara had cut through the creature, causing it to let out a scream. It began to melt away, and then turned to dust.

'No way! It turned to dust!' He thought.

"I didn't find the Silver Crystal, but I did find something interesting!" Said someone in a British accent.

'That voice! Haven't I heard it before?' Thought the American.

He turned around to see the mysterious appeared to be a tall, blonde man, who was wearing a tuxedo. A mask covered his face, but anyone could be able to see his green 's eyes widened at the sight.

"My name is Tuxedo Mask. I shall remember you as the one who solved the case of the shoplifters, Sailor Moon."He covered himself with his cape as a way to disappear into the night.

A light, pink blush appeared on Alfred's face. "Woah!"

"Great job, Alfred! You solved the case! It looks like the enemy is advancing, and...Alfred! Are you paying attention?!" Said the black cat.

The girls that had passed out had begun to wake up.

"Alfred, let's go home!"

"Dude, he's so dreamy!"

"I said let's go!"

Little did they know that they were being looked at his crystal ball.

Lovino began to boil with anger.

"Sailor Moon, huh? That bastard! I'll do whatever it takes...I'll do whatever it takes to get the Crystal!" His fists tightened after he said his statement, and he gritted his teeth.

"I was being attacked by a thief that pretended to be Feliks, but luckily, a sailor suited soldier appeared out of nowhere and saved me!" Said Toris.

"Did you see who it was?" Asked Eduard.

A sweat dropped on his head.

"Unfortunately, I passed out."

Alfred looked at his best friend from the distance.

'I guess this wasn't a dream.'


	2. Act 2

Author: Hello there! I will revise the story if there are any minor mistakes on it as I go! Thank you for reading the first chapter you guys!

TWO

"You still haven't found the Silver Crystal?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, your highness." Said Lovino.

"Our great ruler needs more energy. Collect more of it and find the Silver crystal. Understood?"

"I understand. I, Lovino Vargas, the general of the division of the Middle East, will complete this task."

Alfred was lying on his bed, while Luna continued to stare at him.

"Luna, are you gonna be like a surveillance system or something?" Asked the American.

"How dare you say that to me! The enemy is approaching, and I need to train you!"

Alfred remembered the scene from the previous night.

"Nuh-uh!I'm never doing that again! I mean, who are the enemies, anyways?"

"They are not human. You witnessed it yourself, didn't you?"

He gave a small nod.

"They are so evil. So evil that they don't belong on this planet. That's why you need to hurry up and find the allies and the princess!"

"Luna?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Is it possible that Sailor V and Tuxedo Mask could be one of our allies?"

"I think… I have an idea who it really is."

The sun had gone down, and Alfred had gone to sleep(without doing his homework, of course). Luna had gone to the game center that the American had always gone to.

She was typing in a computer, searching for the next ally.

"Aha! I found him!"

The computer screen showed a picture of Alfred's brother, Matthew Williams.

"Did anyone see the results for the exam?"Said one of the students.

"I did! That genius guy got the highest again!"Said a schoolgirl.

"Wow! I heard he got the highest in the whole nation for the entrance exams!" Said another student.

"The guy's not human!" Said another female.

Alfred walked to his group of friends.

"H-Hey Alfred!" Said Toris.

"Hey dudes!" Yelled Alfred.

"Hey there, Alfred. Did you hear about the genius boy from class 5?" Asked Eduard.

"Genius boy?" Asked Alfred.

"He's well-known around here. I bet he goes to the Crystal Seminar."

"You mean the elite prep. school program?" Asked Toris.

"Yeah."

"Isn't it near the game arcade? I heard it's really expensive!" Yelled Toris.

Eduard's laptop appeared out of nowhere, and he was already typing on it.

'What the heck?!' Thought the American.

"Apparently his father is a doctor, and he covers the expenses." Said Eduard.

'So his dad is also a doctor.' Thought Alfred.

Alfred's and Matthew's dad was a doctor, while their mother was a painter. He left them after the death of their mother, and is currently working in Britain. Alfred had despised his father after he abandoned them, but the old man continued to give them money.

"So he's smart and rich,huh?" Asked Alfred.

"But I heard he's cold. I also heard that he doesn't have any friends and only spends his time studying." Said Eduard.

The school bell had rung, so the three boys entered the school building.

School had ended, and Alfred was already heading home. He looked at his report card.

"Oh man,Mattie's gonna kill me!"

Right after he said that, he spotted his little brother walking in front of him.

'Mattie?'

Luna had jumped out of nowhere and had landed on Matthew's head.

"A-Ah!"

He grabbed the black cat from his head.

"Oh,you surprised me! I wish I could bring you home, but no one would be able to take care of you. My brother and I are really busy!"

He began to rub the fluffy cat's head. "You're so soft!"

The black cat jumped off of the Canadian's arms, and jumped to Alfred's.

"Hey Mattie!"

"Hey,Al." He spotted the report card on Alfred's fingers. He was able to see the American's grades.

" Really,Alfred?"

Alfred gave his brother a sheepish grin." Hehe...I'm not that great at math and english, ya know?"

The violet-eyed boy sighed. "Well, I'm in a pretty good mood right now, so i won't bother with it...for now."

"So you met Luna?"

"You know her?"

"Yup! I kind of take care of her." Matthew gave a small smile to his older brother.

"I see. For a second there, I thought she was an angel." Matthew gave out a huge grin.

It was strange for the American to see his brother smile like that. Ever since their mother's death, the young Canadian had shut himself out even more than before their mother had left them.

Luna glared at Matthew, sending a shiver up his spine. The cat then jumped off of Alfred's arms and ran away.

"Luna? Oh well. Hey Mattie, wanna come to the arcade? How about it?"

"Uh...I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a bit of fun."

They both entered the game arcade. Alfred decided to play the Sailor V game, while Matthew leaned on a wall, and observed his brother's actions.

The "Game Over" sign appeared on the screen.

"Darn it! And I spent all of my money!" Yelled Alfred. He turned to look at Matthew.

"Hey Mattie, wanna give it a try?"

"Uh...sure!" Said the Canadian. He began to play the Sailor V game without making a single mistake. A group of people began to observe Matthew's flawless gaming skills.

The game ended, and Matthew's nickname "MAT" was on the top of the list.

"No way! He got first place!" Said a civilian.

The arcade's dispenser dropped out a Canadian grabbed the prize. "It's a pen." Matthew said. He pulled the blue cap off the pen.

"No way! I want one too!" Yelled Alfred. He began to slam the arcade machine.'If you slam it really hard, a prize might come out!' Another pen came out of the dispenser.

"YES!Hahaha! The hero always get what he wants!" Yelled the American.

"A-Alfred!" Yelled Matthew. Before he could scold him, he looked at the clock that was hung up on the wall. He gave out a small sigh. "Alfred, I have to go."

"Wha-what do you mean?!"

"I'm in the Crystal Seminar program."

"Wait-what?!"

Now that he thought about it, Eduard did say that the genius boy's father was a doctor, and was in class 5.

"Hey Mattie...by any chance...are you in class 5?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"So you're the genius boy?!"

"Well..."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why haven't you told me this?"

Matthew's smile turned into a frown.

"Alfred, I have told you several times already. I want to work hard enough to become a doctor, like our dad, but you never listen."

"He's no dad of mine, that's for sure. I can't believe you forgave him for what he did to us!"

"I also promised mom that I would do my best. Goodbye, Alfred." He exited the game arcade. Alfred stood silent after he left.

At the Crystal Seminar, Matthew continued to type on the computer. The instructor walked up to him, and gave Matthew a smile.

"Matthew, I have very high expectations for you. People like you will change the world. Everyone's trying to surpass you, but you're way ahead of everyone else."Said the instructor.

"T-Thanks."

Alfred took off his gym shirt, sweat falling down his face. He was running with Toris today, since he had asked the American to practice with him for track.

"Hey Alfred, would you like to get some ice cream?" Asked the Lithuanian.

"Sure!"

They changed into their school uniforms and walked they walked out of the locker room, a grumbling school girl walked past them.

"What's up with her?" Asked Alfred.

"She's going to the Crystal Seminar. Actually, a lot of people go to the Seminar."

"What's the big deal, anyways?"

"Well, apparently, the program is done on computer, and it's on a disc. They can take it home and study it. Eventually, they become so dedicated to the program, that that's all they focus on!"

Matthew typed on his laptop in a fast pace. 'I'm having a hard time taking in the material.' He looked at his notebook, and grabbed the pen he gained from the arcade. 'Maybe I should write down the notes. It'll be easier for me to understand the concept.'

He began to write down the notes, but was interrupted by Alfred's laughter.

"Hahaha!Hey there, Mattie! So this is class 5? Woah, it's way smaller than my class!" Yelled Alfred.

The sandy-blonde haired boy noticed the blue pen that Matthew held.

"Bro, you're using the pen too? Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and Toris to the ice cream shop?"

Two students bumped into Alfred and continued to walk.

"We're going to be late for the seminar!" Said one of the students.

The words that Matthew's instructor had told him began to reply in his head.

'Everyone's trying to surpass you, but you're way ahead of everyone else.'

"Sorry, but I have to go to the Crystal Seminar too." Said Matthew. He grabbed all of his items and left the class. "Man, what is up with everybody today?"

"Meow?"

Alfred looked down and spotted Luna.

"Oh. Hey there Luna. Where have you been?"

He looked back at Matthew's desk. There was a disc on it. "What's this?" Asked Alfred.

"He probably left it by accident. I'll give it back to him later."

Toris had to leave due to Feliks constant pleading in coming home, so Alfred headed home. While he was walking, there was a person giving out flyers.

"Come to our Crystal seminar! It'll benefit you in school and in life!"

The lady gave a flyer to Alfred. When he looked at the flyer, he noticed a photo of his younger brother.

"Whoah, there's a photo of Mattie!" He crumpled the flyer.

" Ha! There's no way I'm going to that weird-ass prep school!" He threw the flyer backwards.

"Alfred, you shouldn't litter!" Yelled Luna.

The crumpled piece of paper hit the same young British man.

"Hey, American! When will you understand that I'm not a trash can?!"

'Crap! It's the same guy from last time!' The blonde-haired man took off his sunglasses.

"Hey...did that cat talk?" Asked the blonde.

"What?! Hahaha! How can you say something so dumb?"Replied the American.

'Man, if he found out, we're screwed!'

He grabbed another flyer from the woman and gave it to the Englishman.

"Here, you can have a flyer that isn't crumpled up!"

Alfred walked quickly so that the man in the tuxedo wouldn't start questioning her even more.

"Hey Alfred, may I take a use your laptop?" Asked Luna.

"Huh? Why?" Asked Alfred.

"I want to take a look on that disk."

Alfred and Luna were observing the screen of the laptop to see if anything unusual would occur. They had already inserted the disc, but nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Luna kept typing on the laptop (It's amazing how a small cat could do something like that).

"Hmmm...there's only lessons on this." Said Luna.

"Oh come on! There has to be something on this! The hero will find out!" Alfred began to slam his hands on the keyboard.

"Alfred,stop it! You're going to break your laptop!"

A beeping noise came out from the laptop.

"Give yourself to me." Said the laptop.

"Aaaahhhh! It's possessed! It's possessed!" Yelled Alfred.

"Join with our great ruler and gather data on the Silver Crystal." Said the laptop.

"So this was what they were up to! They're using a brainwashing curriculum!" Said Luna.

Arthur had gotten a disk from the seminar. He thought that the seminar could help,him exceed in his college classes. 'Might as well give it a try.' He thought. He started the program on his computer.

"Gather data on the crystal...gather it." Said the computer.

Alfred ran to the Crystal Seminar's building. "Luna,look! It's the students from the seminar!" Yelled Alfred.

The group of students were in front of the building . He spotted his younger brother in the group."Is that Mattie?! Oh no! Luna, we gotta help him!"

"Alfred, use your pen!" Yelled Luna.

"What?"

"That pen that you got from the arcade can help you transform! Just yell 'Moon Power'!"

"Okay!"

He lifted his pen."Moon Power!"

He threw the pen in the air. "Turn me into a doctor!"

His school uniform changed into a doctor's uniform. "Alfred, hurry!" Yelled Luna.

He ran into the building. The security guard was about to stop him, but he gave out a good excuse. "I received an emergency call! I need to hurry!" Yelled Alfred.

"Okay." Responded the security guard.

He caught up to his brother, who had just collapse."Mattie! Mattie! Wake up! Don't let it take over you, dude!"

"Hehehe...the dics are draining their energy nicely. And now that we have the genius student at our disposal, we can take over that city, and find the Silver Crystal!" Said the instructor. Alfred had suddenly opened the door for the computer lab. "Everybody! Get away from those computers! They're draining your energy!" He yelled.

"Who the hell are you?!" Yelled the instructor.

"Alfred, transform into Sailor Moon!"

"What?! Are you serious?!"

Luna gave him a 'yes I'm serious' look. "Fine!"

He lifted his brooch in the air. "Moon Prism Power...Make Up!" Alfred's doctor uniform turned into a sailor suit. He tossed the goggles in the air. "How dare you hurt those who are dedicated to education! I, the hero, will never forgive you!" Yelled Alfred.

The instructor magically lifted papers up in the air and threw them to the American.

Alfred grabbed one of his barrettes and pinned two pieces of paper that were coming at him.

"I am the sailor soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'm gonna punish you!"

More pieces of paper began to come at the poor American.

"Ow! Ow!Hey! Stop it!" The papers had cut into his skin, making it even more painful.

"Crap! Those papers are cutting like razors! I hate prep schools so much! And I hate test papers!" Alfred began to cry. His cries then become super sonic waves. The students broke from the trance, and the windows shattered into pieces.

"Alfred, stop crying, or else Matthew and the others will…"

Alfred stopped crying.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Said Alfred.

He turned to see Matthew being held hostage by the instructor. Her arm kept the air from entering Matthew's lungs.

"You weren't brainwashed like the others! You're a slacker!" Yelled the instructor.

"Studying is something...you shouldn't do...by force. I can't...take it ...anymore." Said Matthew.

"Matthew, use the pen! Throw it high up in the air!" Yelled Luna.

"Die!" Yelled the instructor. Her hands turned into claws. Suddenly, Matthew's pen began to shine. A sign appeared on Matthew's forehead. Fog appeared out of nowhere. "What's going on?!It's freezing!" Yelled the instructor.

"Mattie! Mattie, where are you? Luna, I can't see a thing!" Yelled Alfred.

The instructor spotted Alfred in the fog. She changed into her true form. Fangs grew from her teeth, and both of her hands were now claws. She was now a monster.

Alfred didn't know what to do. A pair of hands wrapped around him. "Now kick her!" Said the mysterious man.

"Sailor Moon Kick!" Yelled Alfred. His boot made contact with the hideous creature, making it let out a scream.

The fog calmed down a bit, and now the American was able to see who the mystery man was.

"Tuxedo Mask!"

"The enemy had just appeared before your eyes. Be careful!" Said the blonde.

Alfred's heart began to beat faster. Tuxedo Mask put him down.

"Now go help your friends!" The masked man got on the window and disappeared into the night. Before Alfred could stop him, the monster had interrupted him.

"There you are!" Yelled the creature."Moon tiara boomerang!" Yelled Alfred. He threw the disc to the monster, which cut through its body. It then turned to dust.

Alfred looked back at the window. "Tuxedo Mask…" Whispered Alfred.

"Alfred!" Yelled Luna.

"Luna! Where's my little brother?" He asked. The fog had finally stopped. He saw a figure at the corner of the classroom. It was Matthew, but he wasn't in his school uniform. He was wearing a sailor suit and boots that were similar to Alfred's, but was instead more of a blue-ish color. "M-Mattie?!"

"Just as I thought! The soldier of water and wisdom! Sailor Mercury! I've been looking for you!" Said Luna.

"M-Me? Sailor Mercury?" Said Matthew.

"Dude! Mattie's one of my allies?This is awesome!" Yelled Alfred.

"Uh...one question." Said Matthew.

"Yes?" Asked Luna.

"W-Why am I w-wearing a skirt?" He quietly asked.


	3. Act 3

Author: Hi! Sorry for interrupting you guys. I just wanted you guys to know that as the chapters are posted, I will reread and edit the earlier chapters. I might even need someone to help me edit.

"Lovino, you have failed me twice. You will expect the consequences if you fail again." Said the king.

"Yes, sir. My apologies." Said Lovino.

"Kesesese! Well, of course he fails! Those unawesome creatures are made of dirt!" Said an albino. He turned to look at the king.

"Your majesty, assign the job to me, the awesome Gilbert, general of the North American territories! I can effectively gather energy for our great leader, and find the Silver Crystal, of course!"

"As for the sailor soldiers...you don't think they are also searching for it?" The being who had said this appeared out of nowhere. He had a curl on his head, and a smile that would warm anyone up.

"Your Majesty, please tell us about the Silver Crystal." Asked Gilbert.

"From what I understand, the Silver Crystal has immeasurable power. The one who controls it also controls the universe." Said the King.

"Lovino, this is your last chance to prove yourself. We will postpone the search for the Silver Crystal." Said the King.

"Yes sir, I understand. I will crush those sailor scouts and gather all the energy that is needed." Said Lovino.

Yao was sitting in front of a fire. His eyes were closed as he felt a presence, an evil presence. 'Something evil is approaching...something disastrous.'

He waved goodbye to the two little school children that visited the shrine. They were going to take the bus home. "Bye-bye, Yao!" Said one of the school kids.

"Bye Mii! Take care-aru!" Said the Young man. He continued to sweep. He accidentally made eye contact with the bus driver, which made Yao's stomach twist.

The bus for route '666' left. Yao looked at his watch. "Ah, it's 6 o'clock, aru." He turned around and left.

"Hey, have you guys heard about the Devil's 6 o'clock bus?" Said one of the students.

"I have. It's the one that takes the Sendai route, right?" Said a schoolgirl.

"Seriously?"

"They say that if you're riding over Sendai Hill at 6 o'clock, you go missing!" Said a schoolboy.

" I heard the God of Death drives the bus, and drags the victims to hell!" Said another student.

"Man, humans love to gossip, don't they? Alfred, wake up! We have to meet your brother for a meeting. We're going to form a strategy in how to defeat the enemy!" Said Luna.

"Ngghh... I'm too tired." Said Alfred.

"We'll be meeting her at the game center."

Alfred jumped out of his seat." Roger that!"

The teacher entered the classroom." Sorry for being late! Now, let's begin class!" Said the teacher. Luna decided to jump on the teacher's head. "Eeekkk! Who brought a cat in the classroom?!" Screamed the teacher. Alfred gave her a sheepish grin.

"Sorry teacher! My cat followed me." Said Alfred.

"Why is it always you that pulls this crap?!" Yelled the teacher.

Alfred and Matthew were focused on the Sailor V game. Regina was also observing Alfred's moves. "W-Wow Alfred. You've gotten a lot better!" Said Regina.

"Gee thanks! Mattie taught me a few moves!"

Matthew walked up to Luna and sat next to her.

"I know it's too much for you to take in, Matthew, but you'll soon understand."said Luna.

"Ah! D-Don't worry! That's not it! I was only curious about the enemy, and how we're going to stop them." Said Matthew.

"Our main goal is to find the Silver Crystal and the princess."

"The Silver Crystal?"

"Hey look!" Yelled Alfred.

Luna and Matthew walked back to Alfred." They're wrist watches! I got them from the dispenser!" Said Alfred. Luna snatched the watches from Alfred's hands. "Great! I canchange these into communicator watches!" Said Luna.

"Luna...did you...rig the game center's machines...or something?" Asked Matthew.

Luna gave him a wink. Matthew looked at the clock that was hung up on the wall. "Oh no! I have English tutoring today! I got to go!" Said Matthew.

"Aw, don't leave me, Mattie! It'll be so boring without you! Besides, you're really smart already!" Said Alfred.

"Then why don't you come with me, then? If you do, you might meet this really cool guy on the bus."

Matthew and Alfred were now on the bus stop. "Sedai Hill? That sounds familiar." Said Alfred.

"I wouldn't go on that bus if I were you." Said someone. Alfred turned around to see Eduard walking by. "Why not?"

"Haven't you heard? It's the Devil's 6 o'clock bus."

"Yeah. Whatever. I'm getting in."

Alfred and Matthew entered the bus.

"Look Alfred! It's him!" Said Matthew. Alfred spotted a young man, who looked as if he was in his 20's. He knew that wasn't the case, however, when he saw the young man wearing a high school uniform from a different academy. His long, dark hair made him look more like a girl, but his posture gave him that look of a man.

'Whoah! He really does look cool!' The bus stopped.

"Hey Alfred, this is our stop." Said Matthew.

"Sorry, bro, but I gotta go somewhere."

"Oh, okay then."

Matthew left, while Alfred got off the bus on Sedai Hill.

"Alfred! Why are you following him?! You should have gone with Matthew!" Yelled Luna.

" But the dude's so cool! Besides, we have free time!" Said Alfred. He looked back at where the cool guy was.

"Great! Now I lost him because of you!" Said Alfred.

"Don't blame me for it! He probably went into that shrine!" Yelled Luna. Before Alfred could enter the shrine, a group of crows began to attack him.

"Aaaahhh! Get off of me! God, help meeeeeeee!" Yelled Alfred.

'I sense something.' Said the dark-haired boy. 'Aiyah! It must be an evil spirit!' He exits the shrine, and spots a sandy-blonde hair boy. He took out a piece of paper.

"Be gone, evil spirit!"

He threw the paper at the then passed out. 'Wait, he's just a boy?!' Thought Yao.

"So your name is Alfred, right? I apologize for what happened,aru. I thought you were an evil spirit. The crows never attack humans." Said Yao.

"Nah, it's okay. The hero is always strong when he's attacked, even if it's a group of crows!" Said Alfred.

"I wish that my daughter Mii comes home soon." The person clapped twice. The prayers were heard outside. Yao exited the shrine to see who it was. It was Mii's mother. "Excuse me, but did something bad happen to Mii,aru?" Asked Yao.

"Didn't you hear? My daughter went on the 'Devil's 6 o'clock' bus, and hasn't been found since then. Oh, but I'm not saying that the shrine isn't safe! I'm very sorry, Yao!" Said thewoman.

She left with her friend, who both began to whisper.

"Did you see his face? He showed no expression!" Whispered Mii's mom.

"They keep crows as pets, chant odd prayers, and I heard that the Yao has a sixth sense!" Whispered the other woman.

'A sixth sense?!' Thought Luna. 'He has such features that are seen in nobility, and he serves the gods! Could he be the prince?!'

Alfred and Luna walked to Sedai Hill. It was a place where all five streets intersected. Rumor has it, however, that there is a 6th street that leads to hell.

"They're onto you,Lovi." Said Gilbert.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful from being caught. Once I get the energy from the victims, our leader will have plenty of it!" Said Lovino.

"Did you guys hear about the schoolgirl that disappeared? They say that they lastwitnessed her on the 'Devil's 6 o'clock' bus!" Said a schoolboy.

"I heard that ten school kids have disappeared since last week!" Said another student.

"Class, settle down!" Yelled the teacher. Everyone kept quiet. "I know that there have been several disappearances lately, so I recommend you all to be careful when going home! Have a good day everyone. I'll see you tomorrow." Said the teacher.

"That is so strange. I can feel the enemy being behind this. Hey Alfred, I want to investigate the bus route to Sedai Hill. Why don't we go visit Yao for a while?" Said Luna.

"Actually Luna, I have a weird feeling about that Yao dude. He might be our next ally...or our new enemy." Said Alfred.

"Ah! So you also have some intuition too!"

The bus had finally come to the stop. "Oh! The bus is here! Let's get in!" Said Luna.

"T-That bus?! I don't wanna ride that scary bus!"

"Just get in."

Alfred and Luna entered the bus, and sat on the back seat. "If anything happens to me, little dudette, it's all your fault." Said Alfred.

"Oh calm down. It's only 5 in the afternoon, not 6." Luna spotted something close to her.

'Oh crap!' Thought Luna.

"Meow! Meow!"

"What's wrong, dudette? Why aren't you talking?" Asked Alfred.

"Yes,Luna. Go ahead and continue your conversation." Said someone. Alfred froze. He turned to see the same British man from last time. This time, he wasn't wearing a tuxedo. He wore a casual t-shirt with jeans, which was covered by a black jacket. The glasses that were on his face made him look a bit more...attractive.

"Ah! It's you again!" Yelled Alfred.

"Can you quiet down! Some people have sensitive ears, you know." Said the Englishman.

"What are you doing here, limey?"

"I go on this bus after classes."

"What? Aren't you in high school?"

"No, I'm in college. See, I even have my college ID." He took out his ID.

"Arthur Kirkland...that's your name, right?"

"No shit."

"Hey, have you heard about the 'Devil's 6 o'clock bus'?"

"I have, and I feel sorry for those victims. So many weird things have happened." Arthur removed his glasses. Alfred stared at the blonde-haired boy, mesmerized by his appearance. 'He reminds me so much of Tuxedo Mask.' Thought Alfred. Arthur must have noticed Alfred staring at him, because he had turned around and looked at him. The American turned around quickly, a blush appearing on his face. 'My heart is beating so fast.' Thought Alfred.

Arthur then started to stare at Alfred. The sandy-blonde haired boy reminded him of Sailor Moon.

"Soldier of justice…" Said Arthur. The words had slipped out of his mouth.

"What?!"

"Nothing! I-I didn't say anything!"

The bus had stopped near the Hikawa shrine on Sendai Hill.

"Well, the hero has gotta go!" Alfred jumped off the bus. As the bus left, Arthur kept looking at Alfred, whose figure began to shrink as the bus moved on.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you could use your sixth sense to locate my daughter." Said Mii's mother.

"A sixth sense isn't really specialized in locating places,aru." Said Yao.

"Are you saying that you won't help us, even though we came all the way to your shrine?! We never see your grandpa around, and all you do is chant your little prayers! I bet you are responsible for the recent disappearance of our children!"

"Leave...leave us alone,aru!"

Alfred got to watch the scene. Yao had made eye contact with the American boy, and then left. "Poor dude, he doesn't deserve that!" Said Alfred.

"I'm not entirely sure now if it's the enemy's work anymore. They're probably searching for the Silver Crystal." Said Luna.

"The enemies are also searching for the crystal?"

"That's right!"

Yao began to chant a prayer in front of the fire. 'What is going on,aru?' He thought.

The flames began to form an image. It was Alfred, but he was being attacked. The attacker was a young man with hazel colored eyes. His skin was tanned, and there was a curl sticking out on the right side of his hair. 'Alfred?'

"Alfred, remember that the crystal should not fall into the hands of the enemy!" Said Luna. Tuxedo Mask was hiding behind a wall, observing Alfred's every move.

'I have a feeling that Alfred's in danger!' Thought Yao. He ran out of the shrine as fast as possible. The bus had stopped on the bus stop. Yao saw the same young man from her vision as the bus driver. 'It's him! The guy from my vision!' Yao's feet began to move. 'My feet...they're moving on their own! What is going on?!'

"Hahaha! Welcome aboard! The bus's destination will be in an alternate dimension!" Said the Italian.

Alfred was already heading to the bus stop. "Alfred, something's weird about that bus! Look! The destination lights are going red!" Yelled Luna.

Alfred spotted a figure on the bus. It was a young man with long hair, and he was wearing shrine clothing...Yao!

"Oh no!"

The bus entered inside a portal. Alfred threw the pen up in the air.

"Moon Power! Change me into a steward!" His uniform changed into a steward's uniform.

"Alfred! Why did you turn into a steward?!" Asked Luna.

"Cuz it's the steward's job to make sure that all the passengers are having a safe trip!" He managed to cling onto the bus. Luna tried to hold onto Alfred's legs, but he started to kick. Luna fell off the bus that was already starting to fly."Luna!"

Luckily, she was caught by a young man. "Tuxedo Mask!"

The bus began to go higher and higher, until it became complete darkness.

'Neither Luna nor Tuxedo Mask is here. I hate to say this, but... I'm scared.' He gave out a small sob.

Tuxedo Mask tried to comprehend what had happened right in front of his eyes.

'He transformed right in front of me...who is that young man?' He thought. The cat that he was holding scratched his hand. "Bloody hell!" The cat jumped off from his arms and ran off.

Matthew was putting his English textbook in his schoolbag. As he was putting his textbook in the bag, the watch began to make a beeping noise.

"Matthew!"

He turned around to spot Luna running up to him. "Luna, what's wrong?" Asked Matthew. "Your brother is trapped in the 'Devil's 6 o'clock bus'! May I use your laptop?" She asked.

"S-Sure!" He opened his laptop and turned it on. Luna began to type something out.

"Luckily he's wearing his communicator, so we'll be able to track him in the alternate dimension, and follow him in!" The sensor popped out of the laptop.

"Oh no! It fell off!" Said Matthew. The sensor then went underground.

"No way...it's underground!" Yelled Matthew. Matthew's communicator began to go on.

There was a bit of static, but they knew who was speaking.

" Respond Mattie! Mattie!" It was Alfred.

"Alfred, where are you?!" Asked Luna.

"Oh Luna! You're okay! I don't know where I am exactly, but I'm in some kind of castle. What should I do?!"  
"Simple. You need to transform!"

"Okay!"

Lovino caressed Yao's cheek. "He's quite handsome. I've been attracted to him since the moment I first saw him." He said.

"Luna, transport me to the location where my brother is." Said Matthew.

"Okay, but take this." Luna gave Matthew a red pen. "Mercury power!"

"Moon Prism Power... Make up!" As Alfred transformed, his brother appeared out of nowhere. "Dude! I'm so glad you're here!" Yelled Alfred.

"So you're finally here."

Both of the sailor soldiers turned around, only to face with a man with hazel- colored eyes. The man began to strangle Yao. "Come and face me!" He yelled.

"Leave Yao alone! I won't forgive you for locking up innocent people in this crappy place! In the name of the Moon, I'm gonna punish you!" Yelled Alfred.

'That voice! I've heard it before!' Thought Yao.

"Mercury aqua mist!" Yelled Matthew. A fog appeared out of nowhere. "Alfred, you need to get Yao while the fog is really dense!" Yelled the Canadian.

"How sweet." Said the man with an Italian accent. He managed to turn the fog to pieces of ice. "The fog disappeared! I knew it, Luna! There's no way I can beat the bad guy!" Yelled Alfred.

"Oh, shut up, and concentrate, Sailor Moon! Use your tiara!" Said Luna. She was still in the classroom using the communicator on the laptop. Alfred turned his tiara into a disc.

"Moon tiara boomerang!" Yelled Alfred. The Italian grabbed the tiara. " Ha! You think this little thing is going to stop me?"

"He fell for our trap! " Yelled Luna. The taira grew bigger and went around the Italian man. It began to squeeze his got up from the floor.

"Now Matthew! Throw the pen to Yao! It's your only hope now!" Yelled Luna through the communicator. The blonde threw the pen to Yao. A sign appeared on the Chinese man's head, and the pen began to glow. The same crows from Alfred's visit to the shrine appeared. He was now in a red sailor suit. The crows began to attack Lovino.

" Phobos Deimos! Evil spirit, disperse!" Chanted Yao.

The Italian got on fire. "Noooooooooo!" He yelled.

"Oh no! The alternate dimension has caught fire, and in distress is breaking apart! Alfred,round up the victims!" Yelled Luna.

The three sailor soldiers surrounded the victims, causing them to be teleported back to their dimension. The school children woke up. "What the- we're still on Sedai hill?"

"What happened? And why am I wearing a skirt?!" Asked Yao.

"You're the guardian of planet Mars, a soldier of flame and passion, Sailor Mars! You're the chosen soldier!" Said Luna.

"A soldier, aru?" Asked Yao.

"Yeah! You're one of our allies, dude!" Yelled Alfred.

"We're happy to have found you!" Said Matthew.

'So I've had strange powers...because I'm a soldier, aru?'

The albino watched the whole scene. He clenched his fists, and his red eyes displayed anger."Damn! I can't believe they've beaten Lovino! He's one of us! He's one of the chosen Four Generals!" Yelled Gilbert.


	4. Act 4

Author: Sorry I haven't updated soon! I will continue editing this story if it has any errors. Thank you for reading!

Luna typed on the laptop. She had gained information on the three soldiers. She looked at the last piece of information. 'Arthur Kirkland...friend or enemy?' She thought. She continued until morning came.

"Oh no! I'm so late! Luna, we gotta hurry up!" Yelled Alfred. He ran to school as fast as possible. Lately he's been noticing random police stops around the city. The American boy managed to get to school on time.

"Hey dudes!" Said Alfred.

"Hey Alfred. The teacher hasn't come yet, so you're good for today. Did you see the random police checks today?" Asked Toris.

"Yeah. Why?"

"The D Kingdom's royal family member is coming to this city! Prince D will be coming! I heard that there's going to be a dinner party at the embassy tonight." Said Toris.

"Woah! A prince!"

"Yeah. I heard that Prince D inherited a lovely gem that is the family heirloom. He's going to be showing it to the public for the first time."

Luna was flipping the newspaper. Toris looked at Luna. "Keep looking at the newspaper, Alfred's cat. You're really adorable." Said Toris. He pet the black cat gently.

School had ended not so smoothly for Alfred. He failed his exam, so the teacher made him stay after school for after detention ended, he went to the game arcade. The sailor soldiers were going to hold a meeting today.

"Alfred, you're finally here." Said Matthew.

"You're late, aru." Said Yao.

"Sorry about that." He gave the two guys a sheepish grin.

"He's late because he failed another exam and had to stay for detention!" Said Luna.

"Hmph! I don't see why I need to be a soldier of justice! I'm busy with other things too. Anyway, what kingdom is the prince from, Luna? On top of that, unless you tell us your true identity and where you came from, I'm not going to go along with this, aru."

"Well, I can't tell you just yet. Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't believe me." Said Luna.

"But Luna, we need data about the enemies and the Silver Crystal." Said Matthew.

"I don't know much about the enemies. All I know is that they are moving into the city more and more."

"But we're soldiers because we have to fight the enemy, right?" Asked the Canadian.

"That's not all. Your goal is to protect the prince. The reason why we can't find him is because there's been a kind of seal placed on him." Said Luna.

"A seal?" Asked Matthew.

"Yes, and if it's not removed, we may not find him."

"But was that necessary, aru?"

"It's possible that the prince may have the Silver Crystal. The Silver Crystal is a holy gem with unlimited power, so many sought after it for personal use. The thing is, however, that if it is used for evil, then we're in a bad situation. Your awakening is not fully completed. But once all the soldiers have been assembled, the seal will break, and we'll be able to find the prince. That's all I can say to you."

"A-Awaken? How are we going to do that, aru?"

"Memories. There are certain memories you need to recall, and Alfred must remember,most of all."

'Since he is the most unreliable of them all.' She thought.

"Alfred! Quit playing around and listen!" Yelled Luna.

"Wow, there's a lot of police out there. I wonder what's going on?" Asked Regina.

"Regina, you didn't hear? Prince D is coming today! He's gonna show a gem!"Said Alfred.

"I even have an image of him."It was Eduard, and he was typing on his laptop. 'Crap, how does he appear out of nowhere?!' Thought Alfred.

"Here he is."

He turned his laptop around, showing a young man, with glasses similar to Eduard's.

"Heh, he looks like you! Hahaha!" Said Alfred.

'I should check out this Prince and his gem.' Thought Luna.

"Man, I wanna go now! I bet they're giving out some fancy food!" Said Alfred.

"You should give up on that dream, you know. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen,aru."

Gilbert looked through the crystal ball at a newspaper. "Prince D is bringing a gem, eh? Maybe I should investigate this further." He walked up to the glass coffin where Lovino's corpse was. "Ah, Lovi, you were resurrected for a reason, and yet you failed. But I, the awesome Gilbert, will bring the Silver Crystal to our great leader!"

The black-haired king saw the whole scene in his crystal ball. "Excellent job, Gilbert. Once we get the crystal, we can ask our great leader to resurrect Lovino. I wonder how the gem with great power looks like? But where could it be?" The king gave a small smirk.

Alfred looked at the TV in the living room. Luna decided to take a small nap. It's difficult being a talking cat. "Oh man! I really wanna go!"

He looked at the pen that was on his uniform. An evil aura appeared on the American. Luna raised her head up.'Uh-oh' Thought Luna.

"Hey Luna, maybe we should investigate. Moon power! Change me into a prince!" Alfred's uniform transformed into a white suit. Matthew was carrying laundry, but dropped it when he saw his brother.

"Oh my maple."

"Mattie, get in a fancy suit, cuz we're going to dinner at the embassy!"

"Ugh, why do I have to be here,aru?"Yao wore a red suit, while Matthew wore a dark-blue suit. The three soldiers entered the beautiful building. People in masks were already dancing on the dance floor.

"Cool! It's a masquerade!" Yelled Alfred.

"With everyone wearing masks, we won't be able to tell who is who." Said Luna.

"Let's split up and look for Prince D." Said Matthew.

"Alfred?" Asked Yao. He turned around to see Alfred dazing off.

"Woah! It's like we're in a Disney movie!" Yelled Alfred. He was amazed by the beautiful scene.

"I think we'll find the Prince if we leave him here, aru."

The two of them left,leaving the American to dream. Alfred didn't pay attention to where he was going, because a woman had accidentally spilled her drink on him.

"I am so sorry!"

"Nah, it's okay! A drink won't defeat the hero!" The woman left, and Alfred sighed. "Well, I should probably go to the bathroom and clean this out."Alfred walked through the empty halls of the elegant building. He continued to walk, but couldn't find the restroom. 'Luna,Yao,Mattie! Where are you guys?'

For some reason, tears felt like falling down his face. 'Even though I'm a prince for today, I feel so lonely.'

"What a handsome prince. Would you care to dance with me?" Someone had grabbed his hands and dragged him to the dance floor. He looked up to see a blonde man in a mask. 'Tuxedo Mask! No way! This is like a dream.' Alfred's heart began to beat faster.

"You know, I was thinking about you, and how much I wanted to see you." Said Alfred.

"So did I." Replied Tuxedo Mask. They continued to dance, until they were interrupted by Luna.

"Alfred!" The American turned around to see the black cat at the distance." Luna!" He turned back to where Tuxedo mask was, but he was gone.

'Tuxedo Mask? My body...feels warm inside.'

"Alfred, the prince has arrived." They went to the ballroom where the prince was to be."So, did you sense anything strange,Luna?" Asked Alfred.

"Unfortunately,no. I guess I was wrong."

"What about the gem?" Luna shook her

"Are you ready, prince?" Asked the guard.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He replied. A woman entered the room. "What's the matter, Prince D?" She asked.

"I'm not familiar to the main room. Can you please lead me to there?"

"Of course." They began to walk in the hallway.

"Man, the only thing everyone cares about is the jewel. I'm just second rate." Said Prince D.

'That's true. I don't have any real use for you.I only want the gem!' Thought the woman.

She turned into a shadow-like creature, and possessed the poor prince's body. The guards entered his room. "Prince D, are you ready?" Asked on of the guards. He glared at the two guards. He picked up the box, and ran out of the room. "This treasure is mine! Move! Outta my way!" Yelled the prince. He ran all the way to the balcony, where Alfred and Luna were were hanging out. They witnessed the whole scene.

"What the-he's lost his mind! Is he gonna jump off?!" Yelled Alfred.

"Alfred, this is bad! He's going to jump off the balcony!" Yelled Luna. Alfred ran up to the prince, and tackled the young man. "Prince D, look out!" Yelled Alfred.

"Get off of me!" yelled the prince. He flipped the blue-eyed boy off of him, causing Alfred to fall off the balcony.

"Alfred!" Yelled Luna. Alfred closed his eyes, preparing to feel the pain that was to come. However, he suddenly felt a hand grab his own hand. The American opened his eyes to spot none other than Tuxedo Mask. "Tuxedo Mask!"

Alfred's watch began to make a beeping noise. "Alfred!" It was Yao's voice, and it was coming from the watch. "Look at the Prince's eyes! Could he be possessed by an evil spirit? No! It's the enemy,aru!" Said Yao. "Make way,move aside. Soon you will all become the slaves of our great leader!" yelled the prince.

Arthur couldn't hold the sandy-blonde haired boy any longer, and began to slowly fall off the balcony too. Alfred began to slip from his grasp. "Alfred, your pen!" Yelled Luna.

"My pen?!" Yelled Alfred. He lifted it up. As he lifted the pen up, Alfred and Tuxedo Mask fell off the balcony. The pen slowly changed into an umbrella, which slowed down their fall. They both landed on the floor safely. "Thank you. Today, you were the one who saved me.' said Tuxedo Mask.A light blush appeared on the American boy's grabbed his brooch and chanted the five magical words. "Moon prism Power...Make Up!" Alfred's tuxedo turned into a sailor suit, but as he was transforming, he noticed that his tiara didn't appear. 'Oh no! I'm not wearing my tiara! Crap!It must've burned up when I used it on that Lovino guy!' He thought. Suddenly, a warm feeling began to spread through his body. ' What? I feel so warm, like that time when I held Tuxedo Mask's hand.'

A new tiara appeared on Alfred's head, only this time, the gem was larger, and there was fancier details on it. "Cool! I have a new tiara now!" He could suddenly see the darkness that surrounded Prince D. "Oh no!Everyone is being engulfed by darkness!" Yelled Alfred.

"Kesese...I, the awesome Gilbert, will take the treasured gem and these new slaves, and bring them to our great leader!" Said Gilbert as he watched the scene in the crystal ball.

"Evil spirit,disperse!" Yao had already transformed into sailor Mars, and was attempting to eliminate the enemy. He used the attack , but the enemy was still there. "What?! I-It's still there,aru!"

"Sailor Moon! The only thing that can eliminate darkness is a powerful light!" Said Tuxedo Mask.

"Alfred! Use the gem on your tiara to project the moonlight to the enemy!" Yelled Luna.

Alfred grabbed the tiara and tilted it to where the moonlight would reflect on it. "Possessing a prince is pretty ruthless, dude. In the name of the moon, I, the hero, will kick your ass!" Said Alfred.

"Oh brother." Said Luna.

"Moon Twilight Flash!" The light reflecting on the tiara became extremely bright, and it was aimed directly at the evil shadow. The enemy disappeared into thin air.

"Damn that Sailor Moon! It destroyed my awesome shadow!" Yelled Gilbert as he watched the scene through his crystal ball.

The ballroom was a huge mess. Table cloths and plates were all over the floor. The guests began to get up. The sailor soldiers spotted Prince D on the floor. His glasses fell off his face.

"Prince D!?" Yelled the three sailor soldiers. Without his glasses, the prince suddenly looked attractive. "What's going on?" He asked. He picked up his glasses and put them on again. "My glasses! I can't see without them." He said. He was back to his plain looking soldiers were shocked.

"H-Hey...you don't think... Eduard would look good without his glasses, right?" Asked the Canadian.

"Nuh-uh!" Said Alfred. Everyone returned to their dancing. The announcer told the guests that Prince D was about to reveal the family's gem. Prince D opened the large was silent as he slowly opened it.

"It's a 2,000 karat diamond! Sculpted in the image of the prince!" Said the announcer. The three sailor soldiers dropped a sweat.

"Well...that's uh...not the crystal, alright." Said Luna.

Alfred went to grab the drink. Being the idiot he truly is, he didn't know that the drink had alcohol in it. He gulped down the drink. "Wow, this tastes really good!" Said Alfred. A blush appeared on the American's face (meaning that he was probably drunk already). He stumbled and fell back, but was saved by the Englishman's chest. Alfred began to hiccup (dammit Alfred). Tuxedo Mask carried the American in bridal style and took him out to the balcony. Tuxedo Mask had grabbed a large pillow to lay the blue-eyed boy down. He laid down the boy, and stared at him, which caused the British man to blush. He leaned in to the American's face, and kissed him on the lips gently.

'Why do I feel like...I've done this before? So soft...so warm.' Thought Tuxedo Mask.

"Back away from Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask!" The Englishman turned around to look at Luna. "Who are you, and why do you keep showing up wherever we are?" Asked Luna.

"I...am also searching for the Silver Crystal, you see." He replied.

"Are you our ally or our enemy?"

"I don't know. If we're both competing for the same thing, then you might see me as the enemy." He said.

'Maybe I am the enemy.' Thought Tuxedo Mask.

A tall man began to run as the sound of thunder began to take over the city. Drops of water hit his platinum-blonde hair, and his violet-colored eyes reflected the lights from the streetlamps.. A smile formed on his lips as he ran.

"It looks like a storm is coming this way, da?"


	5. Update 1

So, uh...wow. I'm surprised how a lot of people have read this (though it only has two favorites). I wanted to apologize for not updating these past two months. I guess I was a bit busy during vacation. Unfortunately, I am now really busy due to school.

But don't worry, I'll continue the story. I don't want to leave this incomplete. I have a lot of hope for this story, so I'm not giving up!


End file.
